Traditionally, customers have used shopping carts comprising a relatively deep wire basket on a wheeled frame to convey groceries or other goods from their location on self-serve shelves in a store to a check-out station. Once the customer arrives at the check-out station, the groceries are unloaded from the shopping cart by the customer onto a conveyor belt. The groceries are then typically passed over a bar code scanner or weighed by a cashier, and placed onto a receiving table. The groceries are then loaded into paper or plastic bags by the cashier, or alternatively “bagged” by the customer or a bag boy. The bags of groceries are then often placed back into the shopping cart, and the shopping cart is pushed by the customer or the bag boy to the shopper's vehicle. At the customer's vehicle, the bags of groceries are unloaded from the shopping cart and placed into the vehicle for transportation to the customer's premises where they are unloaded.
The use of a traditional shopping cart in combination with plastic or paper bags as described above entails a number of inconveniences. In the case of shopping carts having relatively deep wire baskets, occasionally softer grocery items placed near the bottom of the baskets are crushed or otherwise damaged by heavier items placed thereon. Having to unload the grocery items one-by-one from the basket onto the check-out belt is a time consuming process, and often the cashier begins ringing up the customer's order before the customer finishes his unloading task, leaving the customer no opportunity to observe the cashier. Sometimes an experienced cashier is able to organize the groceries to some extent as they are being bagged, but often the groceries are placed into bags in an unorganized fashion. Further, when the bags of groceries are loaded into or unloaded from the customer's vehicle, the bags of groceries from time to time tip over or rip, spilling their contents. And from the store's point of view, providing an endless supply of plastic or paper bags is costly and detrimental to the environment.
The present assignee is the owner of an invention related to an improved shopping cart and container system for transporting merchandise such as groceries in or about a store, and between the store and the customer's vehicle. Such cart, container and related system is disclosed in assignee's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,578, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,578 comprises a plurality of containers and a shopping cart having an elongated, wheeled base. The cart has a frame extending upwardly from the base and a handle coupled to the frame for pushing the cart. The frame has at least one rack, and the rack includes shelves for supporting at least one of the containers. A securing/mounting mechanism is provided for releasably securing or mounting the containers to the shelf.
The securing/mounting mechanism can comprise at least one projection or pin extending generally upwardly from each rack and at least one aperture, preferably in a lip or rim of the container, configured to mate with the pin. The securing/mounting mechanism also preferably comprises at least one lug spaced from the pin and which extends upwardly from the shelf. An aperture or cavity is provided in the bottom of the container dimensioned to mate with the lug. The lug and cavity interaction improves the stability of the container-shelf interconnection.
The securing/mounting mechanism may comprise a pair of spaced pins and a pair of lugs spaced forwardly from the pins and extending upwardly from each rack, and a number of mating apertures in the containers. Preferably, the lip of each container is provided with a pair of spaced end wall apertures, each dimensioned to mate with one of the pins. The pair of side wall apertures can be spaced apart so as to fit over the pair of pins when the container is placed sidewise on the shelves. A pair of bottom apertures can be provided, symmetrically offset from the center of the container such that one of the bottom apertures mates with one of the lugs when a container is placed lengthwise on a shelf. This structure allows two containers to be placed lengthwise side-by-side on the shelf and be releasably secured thereto. Each container can then be secured by one of the pins and one of the lugs. Alternatively, one container may be placed sideways on the shelf and releasably secured thereto by the pair of pins.
The foregoing system is particularly useful for transporting goods around the store and then transferring the goods from the shopping cart and into an automobile.
There are, however, customers who do not have their own personal automotive transportation to transport their purchased goods home or elsewhere. Many customers travel to and from the store either on foot and may employ public transportation for at least part of the journey. For such customers the foregoing shopping container system of the present applicant has not, until now, been particularly well suited. Customers not using their own automotive transportation, will not be able to make full use of the applicant's existing container system, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,578. That system does not provide a method and system of transporting the containers, once removed from the shopping cart, other than by an automobile or the like.
Typically, customers will have to use traditional methods to transport their goods home, often using the flimsy paper or plastic bags provided by the store, and/or using some additional type of carrier device such as a separate canvas bag or knapsack. Some customers use wheeled, wire meshed caddy devices with some kind of retaining mechanism for holding the paper or plastic bags provided by the store. But there are significant drawbacks to those methods and systems.